movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Way Around
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Walkthrough | Pin the Tail on the Ed | Part 2 (Xbox/PS2/Gamecube)Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Walkthrough | Pin the Tail on the Ed | Part 2 (Xbox/PS2/Gamecube) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34Pjtasdj10 (episode begins) (The was a party) (going on) (Sign says "No Warners Allowed") (which means no warners should enter) Yakko: Darn it. Dexter: Ah, Warners. Cast away like some sailors on boats, that have been sailing. Wakko: Yeah. Johnny Bravo: Besides, we're making to find a way of healing Theodore and Roginald. Dot: But we wanna come in. Courage: But not until you get the right stuff. Dexter: Now be gone. Courage: And don't come back until the right stuff is found. Yakko: That just isn't fair. Those PPGs will never invited us. How we gonna get in there? Wakko: Oh, I know. I know. We should find the stuff we need to aid Theodore and Roginald and walk through the tunnel with lamps in our hands. Yakko: You mean through the sewers? Good idea. Dot: I'm not sure. It may look like it has drain monsters and railroad tracks where trains may come rolling toward us. Yakko: It'll be a try. Come on, We got a party to go to. Dot: Oh well. Here we go. One Way Around (episode begins) (They entered the sewers) (below) Yakko: Okay. Let's go. Wakko: Right away. (They walk through the tunnels and knocking down rats and gators in their way) (without being attacked) (They pushed way tanks and toxic tanks) (away from them) (They stop at a gap) Yakko: Great! What are we gonna do now? Wakko: I know how we'll get across. Yakko: How? Dot: Simple. If we go down into the water on the other side, we'll reach that crank to turn and lower the bridge so that we can get across. Yakko: I should say: Why not? Dot: Sure thing. Because we'll get the right stuff to our friends. And then Theodore and Roginald will be aided. (They jump down into the water) (SPLASH) (They lefted Dot to the other side) Dot: Thanks, bros. (She turns the valve) (round) (Bridge opens) (up) (They found a jawbreaker) (and grabbed it) (They went onward) (by battling onward) (They slingshotted a switch to open the next bridge) (up) (They go across and kept going) (to reach their goal) Yakko: A clam. Wakko: Aha. (They open a wall) (by knocking it down) (They saw and pursuit a chicken) (from nearby) (CATCH, TOSS, KABOOM!) (an explosion goes off) Wakko: It's gone. Dot: At last. Yakko: An easter egg. Dot: Perfect. (They went along) (together) (They turn a valve that opened a door) (like magic) (They lift Dot up to a ledge so she can turn the valve) (round) (The door opens) (up) (They go along) Yakko: We're getting closer. Wakko: Almost there. (They break down some walls) (all together) (They keep going down the tunnels) (all together) Dot: Impossible. That valve to that other door is missing. (thinks) Yakko: Then let's find it. Wakko: Right away. (Andrina was fishing) (for some fish) (Suddenly, He reeled in a valve) (at last) Wakko: Andrina, Can we have that valve please? Andrina: If you want to, then do me a favor. Yakko: Look girl, That isn't fair. We need that valve to open the door over there. Just fish another one. Andrina: What's that kitty? You want to do a favor? Dot: What's the favor? Andrina: If you can lower the water to let me fish in, I'll be glad to let you borrow the valve. Wakko: Okay. I'll drink the water to lower it. Andrina: Seriously? You'll gain weight and have a serious potty visit. Yakko: Yuck. Not a good idea. Dot: It'll make Wakko puke. Yakko: There's valves around here to drain the water out. Let's get moving. Dot: Gotcha. (They go around) (in circles) (Anjelica pops out) Yakko: Gerbikos! (They dodge a kiss blow) (from their shots) Dot: That was close) Wakko: We would have been caught. (They turned a valve) (together) Yakko: Only two valves left. Wakko: We're progressing further. (They go down to the next and knocking down clams in their way) (from them) (They turned it together like magic) (POOF!) Yakko: Only one more. Wakko: Last one to go. (They go down for the last one) (and grab it) (They turn it and the water was all drained up) (like magic) (Didian pops out and they dodge the kiss blow) (which splats) (Andrina rushes down) (below) (Warners went back up) (to the top) (They found another jawbreaker) (that was grabbed by them) Yakko: Hey Andrina, I think you forgot your kitty. Wakko: Okay. Sorry. Andrina: Excuse me, but that's my toy kitty. Yakko: We made a deal. Hand over the valve or your cat will get bitten. Andrina: Okay. It's a deal. As long as you don't harm kitty. Yakko: Good. Thank you. Now let's attach that valve. Wakko: Pleasure. (They attach the valve) (and turn it) (and door opens) (like magic) (They went along) (together) Wakko: Look. A ramp. That might lead us to the Powerpuff Girls' party. Dot: Good idea. Since we're going to need the right things to aid Theodore and Roginald. (They go up) (to the top) (POP) (WHEE!) Yakko: We're in. Dot: Finally. Wakko: Look at those pinates. Dot: And those food and drinks. (They go smash them) (and feast themselves with some food and drinks) (They found a jawbreaker in one of them) (and took it) (Bubbles came out) Bubbles: What an earth is going on out there? Blossom: You idiots! Maniacs! Those are our pinates! Buttercup: What have you done to them, you morons? Ruined them? (Warners smashed one more pinate) Gerbiko Sisters: Surprise! Warners: Gerbiko Sisters! (They flee) (in fright) (They pursuit them) (in a chase) (Yakko targets his slingshot) (Wakko gives stuff to Yakko to fire with) (They hit beehives and pinates) (to drop stuff on the Gerbiko Sisters) (The sisters flee into the sewers) (to escape) Dot: Don't give up. Wakko: We've got to keep fighting. (They slingshotted more) (at the Gerbiko Sisters) (The sisters flee into the pool) (SPLASH!) Wakko: Not this time now, Gals! Dot: You'll enjoy this. (They shotted more pinates and hives) (at the Gerbiko Sisters) (And then the bees surrounded the sisters) (who gasp) (They ran away) (from the bees) (Warners laugh) Johnny Bravo: Good job! You've made it to the party. Right on time as usual. Dexter: But it's over now. Too bad. Courage: Pity we've saved some stuff for you to enjoy. Yakko: You've got to be kidding! Wakko: We're too late. Dot: Girls, Hope there's cake left in there. Cow: Well, there is some left if you'd like it. Because we hope you have the right stuff for us to take to aid Theodore and Roginald. (Door shuts) Chicken: Enjoy if you like to. Wakko: Phooey. So unfair. Dot: Well, at least, we tried. Since Theodore and Roginald would like to be aided properly with the right stuff. (Scene ends) (and stops) (three logos are seen) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts